


dancing queen

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's been hiding something from her fiancé, but Bucky's pretty sure he can handle it.Fairly sure, anyway.





	dancing queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highlyintelligentblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyintelligentblonde/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Dancing Queen by ABBA (1976) || for highlyintelligentblonde
> 
>  
> 
> _A/n: This is a short Mamma Mia AU._
> 
>  
> 
> _For your personal reference:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Betty is Darcy’s mother, the potential dads are Bruce, Tony, and Erik (Selvig) (Bc Stellen Skarsgard). I don’t really have the other characters mapped out like at all._
> 
>  

“Okay, look… please don’t get mad at me…” Darcy said slowly, holding out her hands in front of her.  "Buck… I promise I just—"

“What is it?” He asked, starting to feel a little worried. His fiancee wasn’t prone to hiding things. It must be a pretty big something for her to hide it from him.

“I invited my dad.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed. “Your dad? But, um… I’m not trying to be indelicate here, doll… but do you  _know_  your dad?”

“I’ve got it narrowed down. To three guys.”

“But you invited him?”

“Them,” she corrected him, biting her bottom lip and waiting for his response.

“All of them,” he stated, nodding his head and plopping down on the end of the bed.

“Please don’t be mad…” she said quickly, sitting down beside him.

He turned to look at her. “Why would I be mad? You’re my girl, aren’t ya?”

She grinned, nodding. “So they tell me.”

“Why would I get mad about you wanting to find your dad?”

“I dunno, extra drama on top of all the wedding stuff…”

“I mean… it wouldn’t be YOUR wedding without a little bit of drama, would it?” He asked, leaning over to nuzzle her nose. “I adore you and all the drama that comes along with you.”

“So you’re fine with this?”

“I mean… I haven’t heard a peep outta your mom, and if your mom can be okay with this, then I sure as hell…” he trailed off at the knowing look on Darcy’s face. “Oh shit. Darce…”

“I mean… I might not have—”

“You didn’t tell your mom.”

“I didn’t get a chance to let her know that I’ve narrowed it down to three fellas and they’re all here.”

“Darcy-doll…” Bucky sighed heavily and laid back on the bed. “You didn’t tell her.”

“Nope.”

“And they’re here.”

“They’re in the carriage house.”

“The carriage h—” He took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a long moment. “You’ve got three grown men in that old carriage house. Unattended.”

“I told them the hotel was overbooked.”

Bucky exhaled loudly, laying back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. He had a bachelor’s party to get to, but instead, he was worrying about his future father-in-law’s identity. “Okay, so do I get to know their names?”

“Bruce Banner. He’s a nuclear physicist. Tony Stark, an engineer. And Erik Selvig. Theoretic-Astro physicist.”

“Damn. Betty has a type, doesn’t she?”

“Shush, you.”  Darcy swatted his arm. “Don’t judge her, she was young.”

“She was young. They were geniuses.  It was meant to be.”

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“Help you with what? Looks like you’ve got it under control.”

Darcy flopped down on the bed beside him. “ _Bucky_ … please?”

He smirked and slipped his arms around her.  "Of course I’ll help you, Darce.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
